Mascota
by Pitukel
Summary: Uno nunca se espera despertar así tras una buen noche de sueño. Sentimientos y emociones excitantes, inesperadas, oscuras y llenas de cuero. Simplemente algo maravilloso que unir a la ya de por si irresistible lujuria. Noche oscura. -No tienes permitido moverte o te castigaré... -Pídelo, suplica... -Autoridad deliciosa que tentaba la cordura -Sí, ama-. Sumisión para obtener deseo.


**Naruto no es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**-Crack**

**-Lemon SM (¡Hard!)**

**-OoC (sin más remedio)**

**-AU**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata.**

_**-**__*lalalalalala __**(recuerdos)**_

**-***lalalalala** (diálogos y narración)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ruido constante y monótono del ascensor resonaba con eco cansino en aquel estrecho cubículo. El suave rugido de las cuerdas fuera de la cabina emitía un sonido metálico.

La relajante música instrumental hacía mitigar, un poco, los sonidos del exterior mientras lo llevaban a su piso, su lugar de trabajo habitual en aquella empresa aliada a la suya mientras durara el tiempo de negociaciones.

Lo cual iba lento porque su mejor amigo y jefe de Kyubi´s Corp se entretenía con hasta el simple vuelo errático de una mosca. Era como hablar con un niño de vez cuando.

Claro que no lo culpaba por ello, él mismo admitía que la mayoría de las veces que estaba en las reuniones, ya siendo en otras empresas o incluso proponiéndoselas a él en su mismo terreno, preferiría estar en otro lado salvo donde fuera dicha charla profesional.

Tal vez disfrutando de un silencioso atardecer saboreando el delicado sabor de una cerveza de trigo fresca, incluso en una comida familiar con sus hermanos donde poder ponerse los tres al tanto del día a día. O disfrutando en la tranquila y siempre inmejorable compañía de su chica.

Cualquier lugar salvo una cuadrada oficina donde no se hablaba de otra cosa que trabajo.

A la larga estresaba. Y él era una de las mejores pruebas de ello.

El estrés le producía insomnio cada dos por tres, la falta de sueño era el motivo de su pésimo humor, de su extremada palidez y profundas ojeras; de mapache, según decían su hermana o su novia. Y bueno, el punto pro de ello es que a esta última sus ojeras y blanca piel le gustaban mucho.

Su atractivo novio tanuki solía decirle a menudo.

Salió con porte erguido y de brazos cruzados con su maletín colgado de uno de sus hombros cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron tras el correspondiente timbre que notificaba su llegada al piso elegido.

Ignoró las miradas coquetas y supuestamente sensuales que las mujeres con las que se cruzaba en el pasillo y oficinas le dedicaban.

Casi sonrió divertido por ello, casi, pero no lo hizo para mantener su aspecto imperturbable.

Muchas sabían que él no estaba disponible, no era soltero, pero eso no las persuadía de la idea de que alguna de ellas captaría su atención algún día y eso lograría que dejara a su pareja para irse con alguna de ellas.

Eso no pasaría, si alguna vez su relación se evaporaba no iba a ser por su parte, su novia tendría que cortar con él porque la idea de dejarla no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, la necesitaba en su vida. Y viendo su comportamiento y relación actual y pasada entre ellos, no iba a pasar. Muchos años más juntos se avecinaban.

Por ese motivo sentía ganas de reír, de lo poco inteligentes que eran aquellas mujeres que no cesaban en algo que no iba a pasar.

Así que a esas muchachas solo les quedaba seguir insistiendo en un imposible.

Pasó junto a una oficina con una pared de cristal mirando con cierto interés en su interior, paredes violetas, suaves, todo pulcramente ordenado y femenino, acogedor. Acercó la cabeza y puso la mano para darse sombra y ojeó todos los lados de la oficina para ver si encontraba a la dueña. Pero la susodicha no estaba para decepción suya esa mañana de lunes.

Un recuerdo fugaz cruzó su mente provocando que mordiera su labio inferior y cerrara sus ojos por unos segundos.

No podía ponerse a pensar en eso ahora, no cuando una reunión estaba a punto de empezar y ella iba a estar presente. Habría cierta tensión en el aire, de eso estaba seguro, porque una cosa era verla ahora que verla entrar de sopetón en la sala de reuniones.

Sobre todo tras el fin de semana que había pasado.

Bendita noche de sábado y madrugada de domingo.

.

.

.

_Había llegado al apartamento pent-house con ya bien entrada la noche ese Sábado, los malditos mal informes de su ahora más que despedida secretaria le habían dado horas de trabajo que bien podría haber aprovechado para pasarlas con su novia._

_Pero no, tres putas horas extras que no quería pero que no le había quedado más remedio que tragarse por el bien de la empresa y sus trabajadores en los cuales contaban sus hermanos._

_Abrió la puerta encontrando todo completamente a oscuras, no notificó su llegada porque su pareja estaría seguramente dormida y no quería despertarla._

_Dejó el maletín en una silla del salón tras encender la luz y vio sobre la isla de la cocina un plato cubierto de comida. Le había dejado la cena preparada, y tan cansado estaba que se lo comió templado casi frío porque no tenía ganas de calentarlo en el microondas._

_Dejó dentro del lavavajillas lo que había usado para comer y lo puso en marcha al comprobar que con su plato y cubiertos ya estaba lleno._

_Apagó la luz y caminó despacio a su habitación después de quitarse los mocasines, vislumbró la silueta dormida en su cama iluminada tenuemente con la clara luz de la noche. Las blancas sábanas dibujaban las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo, dejando su piel mortecina casi pareja al tejido que la cobijaba de la fresca brisa._

_Dejó los zapatos en el ropero y se quitó la chaqueta mientras se dirigía al baño a darse una rápida y necesitada ducha para irse a dormir._

_El susurro del satén captó su atención y vio como esos hermosos ojos perlados se abrían en la penumbra y lo observaban con cansancio desde la almohada._

_ -¿Gaara?_

_ -Sí, soy yo, acabo de llegar-. Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento junto a su lado, tomando su mano y ofreciéndole un pequeño apretón para posteriormente acariciarle con su pulgar-. Voy a darme una ducha, duérmete de nuevo._

_Sus labios temblaron en una sonrisa imperceptible cuando ella alzó perezosamente la cabeza, pidiendo un beso que no dudo en dar cuando se inclinó hacía sus labios. Un toque suave y superficial que dejó con ganas de más cuando terminó._

_Fue al baño mientras la peliazul se recostaba de nuevo para atrapar el sueño. Fue una maravilla sentir el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos, haciendo del estrés una pequeña bolita sin importancia. _

_Sé tomó su pastilla para dormir y luego lavó sus dientes mientras se ponía unos sueltos calzoncillos de tela como su veraniego pijama._

_Dejó caer su cuerpo en el mullido y cómodo colchón, aceptando de buena gana en frescor de la sábana acariciar su piel cálida. Esperó unos cuantos segundos sin moverse ni decir palabra alguna, esperando a que su novia se moviera y se acercara a él como cada noche. No tardó demasiado en sentir uno de sus lechosos brazos rodear su torso y su cabeza utilizar su hombro como almohada._

_ -Has llegado muy tarde hoy-. Su voz calmada afloró junto al suave tacto de sus dedos en sus pectorales._

_ -Despedí a la secretaria por no hacer las cosas bien, tuve que quedarme solucionando y corrigiendo todo lo malo que ella había hecho con los informes y cuentas de la empresa-. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de los arrullos de ella, del suave aroma floral que su cabello emanaba, del reconfortante calor que su cuerpo junto al suyo proporcionaba-. Siento haber tardado en llegar._

_ -Hm, no pasa nada, solo estaba preocupada, ¿te has tomado la pastilla para dormir?_

_Rodeó su estrecha cintura para acercarla a su costado y besar su sien para bajar a sus labios, despertando durante unos segundos el letargo del sueño._

_ -Sí, la he tomado._

_Sus labios bajaron a su níveo cuello mientras su mano bajaba de su cintura a su trasero para apretar una de sus nalgas sobre su negro camisón de seda._

_ -Esto no es dormir, es todo lo contrario-. Rió alegremente a pesar de la morriña de estar medio dormida cuando mordisqueó su hombro tras bajarle el fino tirante. Empujó tímidamente su pecho para alejarlo-. En lugar de relajarte para dormir te excitas. Así que a descansar porque son la una de la mañana._

_Masculló con su rostro oculto en la curva de su cuello, pero obedeció de todas formas a pesar de ser palpable que no estaba de acuerdo solamente porque ella se lo decía preocupada por su bien._

_Se recostó de nuevo en el colchón no sin antes abrazarla de nuevo a su cuerpo y taparse mejor con las sábanas._

_ -Tú ganas, esta vez._

_ -Me agradecerás el haber descansado correctamente-. Su voz sonó baja y adormecida, en cualquier momento caería rendida al mundo del sueño-. Buenas noches._

_ -Lo mismo digo._

_Sus ojos poco a poco se cerraron sintiendo la más que agradecida sensación de somnolencia invadirle, como la paz que la habitación y ella le daban, el silencio que el pent-house en aquel decimonoveno piso producía. La perfecta temperatura del ambiente solo ayudaba a tomar mejor el descanso._

_Dejó que la bruma del sueño lo acogiera cuando esta lo atrajo a la inconsciencia__._

_No supo cuántas horas había dormido sin interrupciones, largas horas dormido como un tronco y buen descanso, pero tuvieron que ser unas tres o incluso cuatro porque sentía su cuerpo revitalizado para alguien con tantos problemas para dormir como él padecía._

_Intentó abrir los ojos pero sentía algo sobre ellos, al entre abrir los parpados no vio nada más que oscuridad absoluta. Su mandíbula dolía un poco y comprobó que tenía algo metido en la boca que no le dejaba hablar. _

_Una mordaza. _

_Eso lo alteraron con alarma e hizo el amago de moverse descubriendo que no podía hacerlo, sus brazos y piernas estaban amordazados en lo que él dedujo que era el cabecero y pies de la cama al palpar con el dorso de la mano uno de los hierros._

_Claro que eso no evitó que forcejeara para intentar soltarse__._

_Saltó asustado cuando sintió una caricia desde su esternón hasta el ombligo._

_-No te vas a soltar por mucho que forcejes._

_Paró en seco cuando la voz de Hinata sonó junto a él y el colchón se hundió cuando ella se sentó a su lado, ¿qué demonios le había hecho?_

_ -Te estarás preguntando porque estas amordazado y vendado en la cama-. Nuevamente su mano acarició su torso, topándose sus dedos de vez en cuando en las tiras de cuero, ¿cómo había sido ella capaz de desnudarle, vestirle con aquel traje de correas y atarle sin despertarse? Era inquietante por decir lo menos-. Las chicas me recomendaron probar cosas nuevas para no caer en la monotonía en nuestra relación._

_¿Monotonía?, ¿Qué había de aburrido en el sexo normal? Habían probado casi todas las posturas que se les ocurrían por la cabeza, las de libros Kamasutra o novelas, no había monotonía en su relación y de haberla ¿Por qué diantres había elegido ella el sado masoquismo? No era un tema que a su novia le pegara precisamente a su tímida y calmada personalidad._

_Seguro que Ino era quien le había metido la idea del SM* en la cabeza junto a Sakura, ¿qué otras mentes perturbadas serían capaces de hacer a su adorable pareja actuar y querer algo así?_

_Ya se vengaría de ellas cuando las viera la próxima vez, tanto si estaban saliendo con dos de sus amigos como si no. Aunque ahora el caso era conseguir que Hinata lo soltara._

_Sintió sus suaves labios en su mejilla, bajando por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Tomó una bocanada de aire cuando la sintió sentarse en su regazo y escuchó tela crujir con cada movimiento._

_Jesús bendito, ¿ella también llevaba un traje de PVC*? Eso sí que quería verlo, admitía que la idea de verla en uno de esos trajes reveladores de cuero que se veían en algunas películas y escaparates de sex-shop era excitante._

_Si tan solo no tuviera la venda tapándole los ojos. Maldita sea, ella no le había hecho nada aún y ya estaba sufriendo por no poder verla__._

_Mordisqueó su piel sobre la yugular al tiempo que sus manos recorrían su torso y sus uñas arañaban suavemente sus pectorales. Eran arrumacos tan suaves y superficiales que lo estaban alterando por completo._

_Alzó su cuerpo para sentir plenamente sus manos, pero no se esperó que lo empujara de nuevo hacia abajo._

_-No tienes permitido moverte o te castigaré._

_Emitió un ahogado jadeo cuando su lengua bajó a su pecho, echó la cabeza para atrás cuando comenzó a juguetear con su endurecido pezón. Sintiendo un cosquilleo crecer y bajar hasta su vientre._

_Se estaba excitando, todo lo contrario de su idea original de parar__._

_-Hmm…_

_Sus dientes rozaron con algo más de fuerza sus abdominales, provocando escalofríos recorrerlo sin descanso, como si estuviera fuera en el balcón en pleno invierno. _

_Una gota de sudor resbaló de su sien hasta perderse entre sus rojizos mechones y la tela del antifaz__.__ Apenas notaba el aire fresco que proporcionaba la madrugada porque sentía su cuerpo arder._

_Otro gemido sofocado brotó de su garganta cuando notó dolorosamente su erección siendo retenida por aquel extraño tanga de cuero. Era insoportable el malestar de sentirse oprimido por esa tela, nunca sintió nada similar._

_El sonido de una hebilla se escuchó débil, segundos después no pudo evitar suspirar complacido cuando el dolor del verse oprimido en apretada tela desapareció y el frío de la habitación le arrumaba su caliente piel._

_Dándole una ligera sensación de alivio que poco duró cuando una mano femenina sustituyó su anterior encarcelamiento. _

_ -__¿Quieres qué te alivié?- La respuesta era más que obvia, ¡Por supuesto que deseaba que le aliviara! Asintió e hizo otro intento por soltarse-. Suplícame__._

_¿Cómo iba a suplicar si no podía hablar? Emitió una especie de gimoteó y elevó una y otra vez su cintura para frotarse en su mano._

_-Te ordené que no te movieras-. Un picor arrasador llegó a su muslo cuando le golpeó con una pequeña fusta. Todo lo contrario de enfadase por ser golpeado como si fuera un animal, se sintió emocionado-. Hazlo de nuevo y serás castigado._

_Asintió de nuevo dejando la idea del comienzo sobre detener todo lo que estaba pasando al olvido. Estaba descubriendo un gusto nuevo de si mismo que nunca se hubiera imaginado._

_Le gustaba ser sumiso y dominado, era la cosa más erótica y excitante que había y estaba viviendo._

_Tembló otra vez cuando la mano que lo sostenía empezó un lento y agonizante movimiento sobre su falo, tan tortuosamente despacio que le tentaba a moverse de nuevo contra su mano buscando más velocidad._

_Sus dedos se crisparon cuando de repente el lento vaivén de su mano se detuvo y en su lugar una cálida humedad lo recibió ya bien conocida por él. Su pequeña boca y lengua rosada le hicieron arquearse sin poder evitarlo, y como la amenaza anterior que ella dijo, lo castigó._

_Mordió no con excesiva fuerza su miembro, dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, increíble__._

_-Las normas han cambiado. Tienes prohibido eyacular, mascota, de hacerlo serás azotado._

_Cruelmente le había dado una regla que sabía perfectamente que jamás podría cumplir, no cuando su boca estaba llevándolo a un tórrido de sensaciones abrumador._

_Estar con los ojos vendados era para sorpresa suya un incentivo que avivaba cada uno de sus sentidos, los sonidos de su boca proporcionándole sexo oral, los olores como el incienso de sándalo que no había percatado hasta hace unos instantes y que hacía del aire que respiraba intenso. Y el tacto, sus dientes y lengua ayudar a volverle el auto control una maraña de desespero._

_¿Qué no se corriera? Imposible, era una orden que nunca podría cumplir._

_Sintió un hilo de saliva bajar por su mandíbula al no poder tragar bien por la mordaza. No podía aguantar más, arqueó con brusquedad su columna en una curva aparentemente dolorosa mientras su cuerpo se convulsionó._

_Cayó sobre el colchón de nuevo respirando con pesadez y notando el rostro hervir. Su miembro ahora flácido cayó sobre sus testículos cuando Hinata lo soltó para limpiarse la cara de los restos y escupir su simiente espesa._

_ -Has eyaculado en mi boca, mascota-. La sintió moverse sobre el colchón, sin saber dónde iba a darle con la fusta ni cuándo. Respingo aún con la respiración irregular cuando su delicada mano se posó suavemente en una de sus mejillas-. No voy a perdonarte por muy adorable que te veas sonrojado, has desobedecido y debes ser castigado, ¿no crees?_

_No sé esperó el latigazo en su pecho ni en su vientre, pero erizó su dermis. Un sonido de dolor salió enmudecido tras cada golpe, dejando la piel antes pálida como la leche a enrojecida donde impactó el cuero. _

_-Esto no es suficiente._

_¿Decía que no? Por Dios, ¿qué peor tortura que estar así como estaba y todo lo que le había hecho podría darle? No era humanamente posible que pudiera hacerle algo peor._

_Quitó aquel molesto tanga que le había puesto dormido y que medio desecho estaba para ponerle otra cosa a base de correas._

_Eliminó repentinamente el opaco antifaz de sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces comprobando que aún no había amanecido. La luna aún se podía ver por los grandes ventanales, el reloj marcaba poco más de las cinco de la mañana y era la madrugada del domingo. No había problema por el desgaste físico entonces._

_Hinata le alzó la barbilla, eliminando algo de sus babas en el proceso para que le mirara. Al menos sabía que ella seguía teniendo su toque tierno porque sus mejillas estaban casi tan rojas como el sofá del salón._

_Detalle que le parecía deliciosamente encantador hasta que sus ojos repararon en la ropa que llevaba._

_Un corsé corto que apenas la cubría de sus ojos hambrientos, un pequeño culotte que tapaba lo justo y necesario, sinuosas medias de ligero unidas a la braga. Todo de brillante y apretado cuero negro._

_No sabía dónde mirar porque cada pedacito de ella era más que esplendido. Se estaba excitando de nuevo y eso que hace nada ya había disfrutado de una buena sesión de sexo oral._

_Realmente cuando ella le decía que tenía libido inagotable, lo decía enserio._

_ -Yo también he de disfrutar, y esta vez tú no._

_Una expresión de horror total se dibujó en sus facciones cuando vio que nueva prenda le había puesto ella mientras estaba con los ojos aún tapados._

_Un calzoncillo de PVC con un… pene falso, ¿no se atrevería a hacer eso, verdad? ¿Por qué usar uno de mentira y frío cuando podría utilizar el suyo, cálido y húmedo? _

_Estaba equivocado, sí que había una peor tortura que todo lo que Hinata le había hecho desde que despertó. Y sin duda fue aquello. Ver como de rodillas, sobre sus caderas, deshacía las hebillas de ambos lados de la braga y esta caía a su vientre._

_Forcejeó con más fuerza que antes cuando ella bajó un poco las caderas, rozando el falso miembro con su entrada. La miró con una intensidad abrumadora, el ceño levemente fruncido, las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos humedecidos por el clímax anterior._

_Pero de nada sirvió, con el rostro arrebolado terminó de bajar soltando un gemido melodioso mientras se arqueaba, haciéndole gruñir._

_Nunca en su vida se sintió tan oprimido, verla mover sus caderas sobre aquel pene para auto complacerse, escuchar sus delirantes gemidos, su cuerpo mecerse sobre él. Era todo una jodida tortura._

_Cerró los ojos cuando el constante y cada vez más veloz balanceo consiguió hacer que sus senos quedaran libres, sostenidos gracias al corsé de manera firme. Como estos parecían llamarlo con su hipnotizante balanceo._

_Iba a vengarse, algún día se vengaría por eso que le estaba haciendo. Lo juraba por su madre que en paz descanse. Lo iban a disfrutar ambos._

_Se inclinó sobre su torso y aflojó una de las correas de las mordaza. No desaprovechó tal oportunidad._

_-Suéltame._

_Sin aviso alguno apretó fuertemente la mordaza de nuevo para callarlo. Cosa que lo pilló desprevenido por semejante acción._

_-¿Te he dicho en algún momento que puedes hablar? ¿Qué tienes algún derecho a dar órdenes?- Apretó otro poco más haciendo al pelirrojo emitir un sonido doloroso-. No, la respuesta es no. No hagas nada que yo no te haga ordenado, ¿entendido?_

_No le quedó más remedio que asentir, ¿qué otra cosa hacer? No lo soltaba, no le permitía hablar, y joder, seguía moviendo las caderas y gimiéndole en plena cara, ¡No podía hacer nada!_

_Volvió a soltarle la mordaz, y esta vez, ni un solo sonido salió de sus labios a pesar de que estaba deseando hacerlo._

_-¿Q-quieres- guardó silencio cuando una convulsión la recorrió al estar cercana al clímax. Gaara no pudo más que aguantar las ganas irrefrenables de pedirle que lo soltara de una puñetera vez y ser él quien provocara tales reacciones y no un maldito trozo de plástico en forma de verga- que te utilice a ti? Responde._

_-Sí._

_ -¿Sí, qué? –Sonrió juguetona y soltó una pequeña carcajada al verle cerrar los ojos avergonzado._

_-Sí, ama._

_Detuvo sus movimientos, para gloria personal del pelirrojo, y se alzó para quitarle aquella horrorosa cosa de encima. No fue sorpresa para ella que su miembro saltara erecto tras quitar el cuero que lo cubría__._

_-Pídelo, suplica._

_Miró sus ojos perlados, hundiéndose en su precioso color. No iba a matarlo el implorar por ella, además de que estaba con cierto gusto a ello._

_ -Por favor, ama, tómeme, úseme para aliviarla._

_No supo si fue recompensado por obediencia o simplemente porque Hinata no podía soportarlo al igual que estaba él, pero sentir como bajaba las caderas y su calor interno lo abrazaba ayudado por la abundante humedad de ambos fue divino._

_Silenció un jadeo porque ella no le había ordenado tal cosa._

_ -No te calles, gime para mí._

_Le complació con un suspiro entrecortado cuando giró circularmente las caderas, enviando temblores por todo su cuerpo en el proceso._

_Era la misma sensación deliciosa que proporcionaba estirarse cada mañana al despertar._

_Arqueó su espalda cuando mordió su cuello y arañó de nuevo, como al comienzo, sus pectorales y abdominales, dejando la señal de sus uñas en su piel. Excitando su cuerpo a niveles nunca sospechados._

_Definitivamente debía añadir a su lista de gustos el sado masoquismo. Y la próxima vez sería él el dictaminador. Pero hasta que llegara de nuevo el momento, disfrutaría lo máximo que pudiera del ahora._

_Gimió de nuevo arqueándose sin importarle el castigo que pudiera darle la Hyûga por moverse alzando las caderas para más fricción. Lo deseaba, ansiaba que ella se moviera más rápido, que le tocara._

_-Ama, béseme, por favor. Dios, lo suplico._

_Alzó su rostro de su maltratado cuello y torso para mirarlo con los ojos humedecidos, bañados en deseo. Lo mismo que tendrían que mostrar los suyos. Tomó sus mejillas y unió sus labios con brusquedad, con lujuria y necesidad. Ese beso sabía a pura gloría._

_Abrió su boca para ella sin pensarlo, amando la suave y aterciopelada textura de su resbaladiza lengua jugar con la suya._

_Su boca sabía a dulces y refrescantes fresas, ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir? Ahora deseaba devorarla__.__ Tonto el hombre que no quisiera eso tras probarla, pero idiotas serían si alguno osaba acercarse con dudosas intenciones a su chica. No sabían contra quien se metían__._

_-Ma-mascota, vente para mí._

_Dicho y hecho, no pudo soportar por más tiempo todas sus emociones. La burbujeante sensación del orgasmo recorrerlo. Como Hinata ordenó, se vació por completo en su interior, llenándola con contundencia y abundancia._

_De no tomar métodos anticonceptivos estaba seguro que con semejante cantidad se avecinaría un niño._

_Quedó rendido cuan cadáver sobre el colchón, respirando con dificultad con ella tumbada sobre su torso en iguales condiciones, buscando los dos poder tranquilizar los sentidos tras aquella intensa y extensa sesión de cama._

_Su Hinata de siempre volvió de nuevo como podía comprobar al verla desatar sus tobillos con cuidado con el rostro completamente avergonzado y sonrojado. Elevó las comisuras de sus labios al ver la timidez de siempre en ella cuando la adrenalina del libido desapareció. No pudo más que regocijarse interiormente al verla cohibida ante su mirada mientras ahora desataba sus muñecas de los barrotes de la cabecera._

_Besó sus labios con devoción y se recostó a su lado mientras se sobaba sus algo adoloridas muñecas._

_-¿Es-estas bien?_

_-Mejor que bien-. Estaba de maravilla realmente._

_Sé abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello, percibiendo las marcar de mordeduras dibujadas aleatoriamente por todo su torso__._

_ -__Si-siento haberte golpeado con la fusta y mordido tan fuerte._

_ -__No te disculpes, he disfrutado cada golpe que me has dado-. Rozó con su nariz su cabello y sus dedos soltaron las hebillas de su corsé para liberar completamente sus senos, escuchando su suspiro de alivio-. Vamos a repetir más esto._

_ -¿Te gusto de verdad?_

_-Sí, fue una más que buena experiencia ser tu mascota._

_Nunca pensó que ser el sumiso le hubiera gustado tanto como para repetir otra vez todo lo acontecido esa madrugada._

_ -Pues lo haremos de nuevo pronto._

_Lo esperaba con ansias._

.

.

.

Sé echó el pelo a un lado, colocándolo correctamente tras haberse descompuesto por estar con la cabeza gacha. Dejando aquel tatuaje de su adolescencia completamente a la vista de todos con su nuevo aspecto.

No debería haber recordado eso, ahora estaba algo alterado. Lo mejor sería ir a la dichosa reunión y olvidarse de una vez del fin de semana. Difícil misión cabía decir.

Llegó frente a la mesa de la secretaria de Naruto, que resultaba ser también la novia de este, Sakura Haruno. Mujer que tenía pensado interrogar de alguna manera para comprobar si era ella una de las que metió en la cabeza de su novia la idea del sado maso.

-Oh, Gaara. Naruto aún no ha llegado, pero puedes esperarlo dentro si quieres. Hinata no tardará en llegar tampoco.

Comprobado que ella tenía algo que ver, la risa picaresca y algo divertida que se le escapó lo decía todo. Pero muy al contrario de lo que pensó la noche anterior, no había nada malo que decir al respecto.

-Esperaré en la sala.

-Como gustes, yo iré mientras a por las bebidas de todos para hacer algo de tiempo.

Asintió sin mucho más interés para abrir la puerta y tomar asiento en una silla junto al gran ventanal. Sacó su ordenador portátil y un par de carpetas quedando ya listo para empezar la reunión si estuvieran los que faltaran en ella.

Recostó la espalda en su cómoda silla, a la espera de que alguien llegara y por lo menos no estuviera allí solo aburrido, no es que fuera hablar demasiado, pero para aburrirse solo mejor en compañía.

Ya suficiente hastío tendría con la dichosa reunión que ninguno quería tener por el simple motivo de que no era interesante para ellos pero era necesario por el bien de ambas empresas. No había más remedio que tenerla aunque por ello tuvieran que pasar una par de horas de su vida dando ideas cada cual menos interesante para su diversión.

Eso es tener trabajo al parecer, no pasarlo bien. No mucho al menos.

El sonido de tacones por el pasillo captó su atención cuando estos se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta.

-Buenos días.

Esa voz suave y tranquila era inconfundible para él. Sus ojos no tardaron en repasarla de arriba abajo, sin abandonar su caminar hasta llegar junto a él y sentarse en la silla de al lado.

-Hola. Has madrugado mucho, no estabas cuando me desperté.

-Sí voy a ser tu nueva secretaria he de llevar mis cosas a mi nuevo despacho.

Cierto, se lo pidió una vez despertaron tras unas buenas horas de descanso cuando se ducharon juntos tras la movida noche que tuvieron.

-Podrías haberme despertado para ayudarte.

-Nunca te vi dormir tan profundamente, no quise despertarte.

¿Cómo no dormir así tras lo que le había hecho? Lo raro sería que no durmiera.

-¿Terminaste de trasladar tus cosas?, ¿Lo sabe Naruto ya? Puedo ayudarte ahora.

-Lo sabe y está contento de que me tengas más cerca. Y no, no llevé todas mis cosas aún, son muchas, además tú no puedes ayudar, tras esta reunión tienes que darla de nuevo en tu empresa para tus trabajadores.

-Lo olvidé, eso me llevará un tiempo porque tengo que hacer unas cuantas cuentas antes de todo. Siento no poder echarte una mano.

Aprovechando que no había nadie con ellos, lo besó inclinándose en su silla. Siendo correspondida en apenas un par de segundos.

-No pasa nada, pero espero…

Naruto llegó disculpándose por su retraso cuando los vio sentados, siendo sincero al admitir que se había quedado dormido y por eso no estuvo allí a tiempo. Sakura le regañó por su fatal profesionalidad e inmadurez con la bandeja de las bebidas en sus manos un par de pasos tras él.

Pronto el resto fue llegando poco a poco para empezar la reunión. Siempre y cuando el proyector decidiera encenderse para terminar cuanto antes.

La pequeña mano de su novia tocó su codo, llamando silenciosamente su atención, recordando que no había terminado su frase cuando se abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos violáceos emitían un brillo malicioso al tiempo que su cuerpo se arqueó hacía él para hablarle al oído.

-Espero que no llegues tarde esta noche, mascota. O serás castigado.

Un gruñido ronco reverberó de su pecho, comprendiendo el significado entre esas palabras.

Su respuesta fue instintiva.

-Sí, ama. Lo que usted ordene.

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SD: **Sado masoquismo

**PVC: **Ropa de cuero, mayoritariamente usada en ropa de estilo erótico.

**¡Hola a todos queridos lectores! Este fic que he intentado ambientar en el tema sado maso es el fic regalo para Aisha Uchiha por su review número 200 en Quebrantando las reglas. Ella dijo la palabra "mascota" y de esa simple palabra ha salido semejante cosa xD**

**No estoy muy enterada de que se hace exactamente en esto, pero he escrito más o menos lo que he visto en películas y leído en libros. Espero haber estado a la altura de vuestras expectativas.**

**Espero que os guste a todos, y en especial a ti Onna, que para eso es tu regalo ;b A mí por lo menos me ha encantado escribir esto, ha sido emocionante y divertido poder torturar a mi amado pelirrojo así.**

**Chivadme los fallos si tenéis oportunidad, por favor.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

**Publicado el 30 de Octubre de 2014.**


End file.
